


//Smzs fanfic//   The first encounter

by Moonlit_girl



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: First Meetings, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_girl/pseuds/Moonlit_girl
Summary: CharactersAman - a newbie in the film industry31 yearsIs very concerned about his knownsMost sweetest person you will evercome across.Acts thouf but is a small bean.................Kartik - a well known figure36 yearsIs strong , but is just a child at heartHas one brain cell onlyWill cheer you up in any way
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	//Smzs fanfic//   The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> Aman - a newbie in the film industry  
> 31 years  
> Is very concerned about his knowns  
> Most sweetest person you will ever  
> come across.  
> Acts thouf but is a small bean...  
> ..............  
> Kartik - a well known figure  
> 36 years  
> Is strong , but is just a child at heart  
> Has one brain cell only  
> Will cheer you up in any way

"whewww…. , Finally at last " sighed Aman Tripathi while closing the door to his room behind him 

The moon was hiding behind the clouds but it still shines perfectly in the dark night . Finally , exhausted Aman went to take a nap with million thoughts running through his mind 

After tossing and turning for a while there was still no sign of sleep and he just decided to lay down for a while, quietly without disturbing the injured figure laying on his bed ..  
He kept l thinking about his life …..the turn of events that has appeared in his life the night before…  
.  
.  
"Sighh… …."

**EARLIER*~~

"Aman ... Jaldi, ab tmhara scene hai" 

"Coming , director sir"  
.  
.  
"Bs Ho Gaya , and………. Done , ab tum ja skte ho"

"Thank you Goggle , tum bahut hi acchi make up artist ho , main kudh ko pehchan bhi nahi pa raha"  
.  
"Chalo , hato itni bhi maska na maaro, mujhe pata hai main best hoon .. or ab jaldi jao nahi to ho skta hai kl newspaper mein subha subha pardhne ko mile : sansani , Aman Tripathi , ek ubharta hua sitaara nikala gaya film industry se ,jurm tha apne director ko intezaar karana .. hehe…"

"Hatt, tm bhi na , or waise bhi main itna bara star bhi nahi hun " answered Aman shying away from the greenroom  
.  
.  
"Director sir, mai aa gaya

"Ok! Take your positions guys "  
And….  
1..2..3.. ACTION !"  
…………

after long hours of shooting  
.  
"……. and CUT!  
Bahut acche Aman , apne kirdar ko baakhubi nibhaya tumne , ye pheli flim hai tmhari jisme tm lead character ho , all the best"

"Thanks..sir…, ab main change karne jaata hun"  
.  
.  
Aman got out of the changing room in his regular clothes , makeup all washed up , suddenly he heard someone called him from behind  
"Aman…yaahan " said a girl waving her hand,while running towards him .  
Aman raised his had and saw it was kusum, his childhood friend, calling out his name 

When Kusum finally reached him , she was already out of breath and was cuffing covering her mouth…  
"Tum sahi mein ek din PT.Usha Ko bhi haara dogi , kitna daurti ho ?"said Aman , handing a bottle of water to her  
.  
.  
"Choro ye , pata hai director sir aaj party de rahe hain , tum batao chaloge ??"

"Nahi … mann nahi or main bahut thakk bhi…."

"Please, mana mat karna , chalo na tumne phechli Baar bhi nahi aaye the , iss baar to chalo , plse , request " said Kusum with pleasing eyes

"……Accha baba , tum jitt gai ab natak band karo or chalo , par main zyada der tak nahi rukne waala "  
.  
.  
After the party 

Aman was walking silently through the ally , the clock was gonna stuck 12 soon ,  
*Kya kismat hai phele meri gaari Rahul le gaya or bus bhi chuut gai or abb iss sunsaan raaste se jaana parr raha hai* thought Aman 

Suddenly Aman notice two men coming towards him , he got scared … but then the next moment he saw them running past him, and they were quite injured and they have blood stains on them  
This sight made Aman uncomfortable .. he hisitated for a bit but mustered up the courage and started walking ahead  
Not far away ,he saw a figure leaning against a wall , breathing heavily …  
Aman got near the figure to know whats the scene ,but it was dark in the alley and he couldn't figure anything out 

Suddenly the moon peeped out of the clouds and the moonlight fell upon the figure's face but Aman could only see half of the man' face ,  
The figure opened his eyes and their eyes met , Aman was somewhat mesmerized by it , its the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, they held their gazes for a while as if the moment had stopped there itself ..  
Aman saw the man's lips moving as if he was saying something but then, before words came out of the mouth , he started falling down , luckily Aman got him and helped him sit on the ground leaning against the wall . 

Aman felt his hands were wet , he noticed that there was blood on his hand , he looked at the man and saw that the man's forehead was bleeding  
"Let's take you to a hospital" 

The man raised his hand and waved gesturing a 'no' . Aman insisted but the man shook his head as if he doesn't wanna go to the hospital  
Aman gave up and sighed , then he got up from the place and ran away  
The man noticed it and he just had a small smile on his face like he had thought this would have happened ..he closed his eyes again …

Suddenly he heard some footsteps and a figure approaching him, the figure stopped right before him and the man was shocked to see Aman standing in front with a bottle in his hand , all tired out from running 

Aman sat crouched down and help the man drink some water , when he saw that the man was now breathing normally he asked " kya tum chal sakte ho, ab?"…  
Aman felt that it was not right to leave the man there in such an injured state and what if the man's who were to be blamed for his condition now , came again and attack him 

The man nodded and tried to get up , but he struggled.  
Aman understood and decided to help him  
He asked the man to keep his arm on Aman's shoulder and lean on him .. the man did soo and Aman helped him in walking on his way home ..  
The creature was too big for Aman ,

The two somehow reached Aman's house, Aman unlocked the door took the man to the bedroom and laid him down , he switched on the lights and went to fetch the first-aid kit .  
When he was back he saw the man already passed out on the bed .

Aman then began treating the wound on the patient's head , …….  
He paused for a while ….  
*should I check if he has other injuries too??* Thought Aman 

He hesitated before unbuttoning the stranger's shirt . He couldn't help but feel shy , the reddinish started spreading from his cheeks to the ears .. he covered his face with his hand 

" Tum kar sakte ho Aman, ye bhi ek aadmi hi hai …" said Aman to relax himself ..

Suddenly, he felt someone was giggling , Aman looked down at the stranger but he couldn't see any experience on the man's face as it was covered with his messy hair , but he didn't notice there was a small smirk on the lips .  
Aman , didn't pay attention to it , thinking that it was just him hallucinating .he clapped his face and went on  
He put the clothes in the washing machine , tidyed the room, opened his shoes, clean some blood stains , applied ointment to the injured part and bandaged it ..

"All done .." said Aman , while sitting beside the man , relaxing himself . Aman then look at the man to see if anything was left to be taken care off  
This was the first time , he had a proper look at the stranger's face , he had very fluffy hair , has beautiful long eyelashes and had a perfect body, the coller bones, the abs, muscular arms…. Everything about the man was so perfect…  
He thought how a man could be so attractive , there was something in that man that keeps attracting Aman ..  
He gulped , couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature laying on his bed …

He snapped out and decided to lay down on the sofa in the same room , in case the man woke up at night and is in need of something ..

……………………………………………..

Aman felt that something is wrong , he was not able to move his body as if he is tied up . He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in the arms of the injured man,He anxiously tried to free himself ,but the grip was too tight..  
Aman's head was burried to his chest and he could feel the man's heartbeat , Aman tried to free himself but eventually give up , his inner self knows somewhere that he liked it , the embrace was so warm and he felt comfort in the big arms that was wrapped around his body . The arms that held him were soft, but yet strong . The fell of the body embracing him, somewhat soothed Aman more than he had expected from a stranger's hug ..

Aman looked up at the man, hugging him he couldn't help but admire how the sunshine , through the window fell upon the man's face and increased his beauty , how the tender morning winds played with his hair ..Aman was so mesmerized that ke kept staring at the man 

"Main jaanta Hun main bahut handsome hoon.. par itna bhi mat gurro, Nazar na lag jaye mere sundarta ko "

"Whaaaaa- - --  
Tum - -… tum jage hue the pure samey ?"screamed Aman, pushing the man back and freeing himself , he quickly got up and got near the edge of the bed ..

"Wait….. main tumhare saath bed pe kya kar Raha tha? Main yahan kaise, mujhe yaad hai ki main sofa pe tha,…."

"Awwooo awww , pata hai tumhe na kabhi bhi doctor nahi banna chaiye , agar aise hi ek patient ko marte rahoge to " said the man trying to sit up and get back in his position 

"..sorry, lagi to nahi " answered caring Aman who was feeling guilty for pushing the injured  
"Par tm kya jage hue the pura time? Or main bed pe or tum mujhe pakre hue kuyn the?"

"Hann, Maine dekha tum sofa pe thora uncomfortable the to main utha ke tumhe Apne bed pe le aaya , or waise bhi tumne meri itni dekh bhaal ki ,to mera bhi kuch farz banta hai na " said the man rubbing Aman's hair .

"Tumhe ye karne ka jarrurat nahi thi, or waise bhi tumne ye nahi baataya ki main tumhari bhaho- - - ,nahi tum mujhe pakre hue kun the ? Or tum pura time sone ka natak kyun kar rahe the ?¿"

"Uff - - haye ek bemar aadmi se kitna sawaal karoge tum ?"

"Ok … ok… nautanki band karo , choro mat baatao, …….  
Waise tumhara Naam …?

"Ooh! Sorry , hi I am Kartik , nice to meet you …."offering a handshake ,said the man 

"Aman…"  
Kartik's hand were so soft but at the same time they were very hot …….

Aman leaned in , Kartik was suprised by the movement , he leaned back…." Kya- - - - tum kahi …."

"Shut up…. Main bs ye dekh na chata Hun ki tumhe fever to nahi hai , idiot~"…

Aman placed his hand on Kartik's forehead and as he expected , it was hot , he understood that Kartik had a high fever  
"Tumhe to bahut tez bhukaar hai, Aisa karo ki tum late jaao , main tumhare liye ice pack le aata hun or soup bhi …  
Tum next room jo bathroom hai usme fresh ho jaao.."

"par aisi halat mein ek akela waikati kya karega ? Meri help kardo …" said kartik with a smirk on his face , teasing Aman.

"TUM- - - , natak band karo,, tum kya aise hi sbko pareshan karte ho ?"said Aman turning red

"No.... par main jaanata hoon ki main kisi bhi Insaan ko ghuurta nahi hoon jab wo so raha ho…"

"You - - - "Aman  
"Kya main tumhe abhi bhaar phek nahi skta ?" 

"Naahi.. or waise bhi tum itne sundar chere ko kaise chor sakte ho…"

"………….."  
Aman got up and walked towards the door  
"Ab jao jaldi fresh hoke aa jao" said Aman , turning his back to Kartik , cause he doesn't wanna show his flustered face .

"Tum bahut hi cute ho…" 

Aman immediately got out and shut the door behind him and ran to the kitchen to prepare something but he couldn't focus on anything ….

His heart was pounding heavily and Kartik's words were reapiting in his mind …

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone reading this fiction  
> Really thanks that you dropped by .. also I am literally writing a fan fic for the first time (who would have thought that a person who never read a fic would be writing it someday )..
> 
> I have not decided any plot, just going with the flow so I don't know what the outcome will be.  
> I can't promise updates on ch....s but I'll try my best to give you a happy ending ..  
> Please, if you like it do tell me and genuine sorry if there is any mistake or typos ..


End file.
